This invention relates generally to the field of containers and more particularly to a reinforced container for shipping bulk materials such as rubber and other flowable materials, wherein the containers may be stacked and moved by machinery such as a fork lift truck.
In the shipping of raw synthetic rubber from the source of manufacture or production to the particular place of use, considerable handling of the material is involved. The ability to repeatably stack packages of baled flowable material such as rubber from transfer point to transfer point and final destination is limited because of their inability to withstand the constant stacking and transfer to maintain their integrity and shape. The present invention is concerned with a new container that permits the packaging of raw or artificial rubber, maintain its integrity in shipping, storing, and handling. Containers of the instant invention can carry materials that weigh over 2000 pounds.